Alderney 5 pound coin/2009
]] Alderney, one of the United Kingdom-owned islands in the making up the Bailiwick of Guernsey, has been producing its own commemorative coinage since 1989, and introduced its first coin denominated at 5 pounds in 1995. In 2009 the , the legislature of the island, issued a total of twenty-three types of collectors' 5 pound coins. Of these, only one is made of cupronickel while the remaining twenty-two are composed of .925 silver. All weigh approximately 28.28 grams and measure 38.61 millimeters in diameter. Also, like most coins, all are circular, or round, in shape. Also uniform are the obverses of the pieces, which feature the right-facing portrait of designed by Ian Rank-Broadley in the center. The word "ALDERNEY" is inscribed at the bottom left periphery, the value "FIVE POUNDS" is written at the upper left, "ELIZABETH II" is featured at the upper right, and the date "2009" is present at the bottom right. Also present on the obverse are the "IRB" initials of Ian Rank-Broadley, located between the image of Elizabeth and the "A" in "ALDERNEY". Coins by series 50th anniversary of the Mini coins The is considered one of the most iconic automobiles ever manufactured in the United Kingdom. It was first designed for the (BMC) by , and it saw production in England from 1959 to 2000. In commemoration of the 50th anniversary of the Mini, Alderney created a series of coins, which included five varieties of 5 pound coins, in 2009 celebrating the car. The first variety, dubbed the "Revolutionary Mini" coin by the States of Alderney, was designed by either David Cornell or Kerry Jones. It features four angles of a Mini on its reverse, and from the top left going clockwise, these are: the rear view, a view of the back right side, a birds-eye view of the hood, and a view of the front right side. The Mini featured in the illustrations is an Austin Mini Seven with the plate number "XAA 274" that is currently in the possession of the in the village of , . Between the upper left and bottom left depictions of the car is the text "Designed by Sir Alec Issigonis" printed on two lines, with the line break occurring after the word "by". In total, only about 2,000 examples of this proof silver coin were produced. They were distributed in sets consisting of the four "50th anniversary of the Mini" commemorative coins and also individually. The second variety, the "Racing Mini" coin, was designed by David Cornell and Kerry Jones. It was minted not only to commemorate the Mini's 50th anniversary, but also the first-place finishes of Mini Coopers in the of 1964, 1965, and 1967. Two Minis are shown on the reverse, turning left (to the coin's right) and making skid marks on the road. Inside the cars are two people, the driver being at the right (towards the left of the coin) and the passenger being at the left (towards the right of the coin). Featured by the skid marks to the left of the Mini in the foreground is a square box bearing the dates "1964", "1965", and "1967", with each printed on its own line. At the very bottom of the reverse is the logo of the Monte Carlo Rally, with "1ST" being featured above it in a rounded frame. Only about 2,000 examples were minted. They were distributed individually and in sets. The third variety, known as the "Swinging Sixties" coin, was designed by David Cornell. It features a 1960s-theme illustration consisting of a Mini parked in front of a group of stores on in , . Three designs are shown on the hood of the car, and one is shown on both the right and door. Of these flowers, the one on the door and the larger one on the hood are both colorized, having a red center and outline and light pink petals. The license plate at the front of the car reads "MINI". The stores next to the vehicle are labeled (from left to right) "Shoes" and " Clothes", and two people are shown standing near the latter, which features a female face and the of the United Kingdom in the window. The for the famous shopping street is depicted at the very top of the reverse, and reads "CARNABY STREET W1". In total 2,000 examples of this coin were issued and distributed individually and in sets. The fourth variety uses the "A British Classic" design made by David Cornell. This design features a left-facing on a tiled floor. Like the "Swinging Sixties" coin, the car's license plate reads "MINI". The text "50th Anniversary of the first Mini" is inscribed around the coin's upper periphery, starting near the right headlight of the vehicle (the leftmost light on the coin) and arching upward until ending at the other end of the reverse. "Mini" is then engraved below the image of the Mini in the center of the coin. Three types of the "A British Classic" coins were made: a cupronickel piece and two silver pieces. The cupronickel coin and one of the silver pieces feature an image of a Mini with a plain roof, while the other silver coin shows a Mini with a colorized flag of the United Kingdom on its roof. About 50,000 cupronickel examples were produced and distributed individually. Both of the silver coins had mintages of 2,000 pieces and were distributed both individually and in sets. British automobile coins The British motor industry can be traced back to the 1880s when engineer became friends with , who in 1885 patented a successful design for a high-speed . Since then a number of British car companies have emerged and many famous and iconic cars have been produced. In commemoration of the British automotive industry, Alderney introduced a series of eighteen commemorative 5 pound coins in 2009 featuring images of some of the most well-known British cars, all designed by Robert Elderton. Such coins are composed of .925 silver and have proof finishes. A total of about 20,000 examples of each coin was authorized. The was introduced in 1906 by and continued to be produced until 1926. Its lasting notability made it the basis for one of the coins in the British automobile coin series of 2009. A left-facing image of a Silver Ghost with a sidemounted behind its front fender is featured in the center of the reverse. Displayed behind it in the background are two people, a man and a woman, donned in period attire. They are shown standing next to a door flanked by two . The legend "ROLLS ROYCE SILVER GHOST" is arched around the upper periphery above the depiction, starting near the people and ending at the other side of the reverse at the rear of the car. Arched around the bottom rim of the coin are the dates "1906 - 1925", representing the years the car was produced, even though production of the Silver Ghost did not officially end until 1926. unveiled the in 1911, and continued manufacturing the automobile until 1914. Often regarded as the world's first sports car, the Prince Henry has received recognition from classic car enthusiasts and was included in the British automobile coin series. Its coin bears a right-facing illustration of a Vauxhall Prince Henry with a sidemounted spare tire behind its right fender. In the background behind its hood are a man and a woman, the latter of whom wearing a of the time period with a towel draped over her body. The couple is shown standing in front of a body of water in which two people are shown rowing a boat near a group of and . "VAUXHALL PRINCE HENRY" is inscribed along the coin's upper rim, starting near the rear of the automobile and extending to the other side of the reverse. The dates "1911 - 1914" are present below the depiction of the Prince Henry. The , nicknamed the "Baby Austin", was produced by the in the United Kingdom from 1922 to 1939. The coin commemorating the automobile features a two-seat Austin 7 facing to the right. A man and woman are depicted behind it near the hood. The man is shown wearing a and while the woman is depicted with a and . A door to a house is shown in the background behind a fence. Inscribed above the entire illustration and arched around the coin's upper periphery is the legend 'AUSTIN SEVEN "BABY AUSTIN"', which starts at the left side of the coin and ends at the right. The dates "1922 - 1939" are featured at the very bottom of the coin, arched around the rim. The was produced by from 1927 until the company was sold to Rolls-Royce in 1931. The coin commemorating the car shows a left-facing Bentley 4½ Litre with sidemounted tire in the foreground. Behind it in the background are a man and woman standing in front of a scene consisting of a park shelter and three large trees behind a short fence. The man is displayed wearing a suit and while the woman is shown with a cloche hat and shirt. The inscription "BENTLEY 4½ LITRE" is arched around the upper periphery of the coin, starting near the man and ending near the park shelter on the other side of the reverse. The dates "1929 - 1931" are present at the very bottom of the coin, and represent the years the supercharged Bentley 4½ Litre was produced. The introduced its in 1936 and continued it until 1955. The third car of the series, the , was launched in 1945 and was produced until 1950. Its coin features a left-facing depiction of a two-seat TC Midget , with a woman donning a cloche hat in the passenger's seat. A man wearing a fedora and suit is shown standing in the midground, staring towards the right. Behind him in the background are a two-story house and shed accompanied by short , a tree, and a . "MG TC MIDGET" is arched around the upper rim of the coin, beginning near the man and extending to the other end of the reverse. The production years "1945 - 1949" are present at the very bottom of the coin, curved around the lower periphery. The model of the famous Land Rover series was produced from 1948 to 1958 by the in . The 2009 coin commemorating the notable automobile features an image of a Land Rover Series I facing towards the right. Standing behind the front of the vehicle in the midground are a man and a woman. The man (featured at the right) has a pointed hat on his head and a hangs from his mouth, while the woman (at the left) is shown donning a round hat on her head and holding a small in her hands. Behind the entire seen is an enclosed within a fence and accompanied by two large trees. "LAND ROVER SERIES I" is engraved along the upper rim of the coin, starting near the left side and ending at the right, while the dates "1948 - 1958" are inscribed at the very bottom of the coin, arched around the rim. The , one of the more notable automobiles from , was built over a span of twenty-four years, starting in 1948 and ending in 1971. Its 2009 commemorative coin features an image of a Morris Minor four-door parked on a road next to what appears to be a , which is separated from the street by a wood fence. Next to the building is a large tree that partially obscures it. Standing near the car's left fender are a man and woman, each dressed in formal attire; the former is shown wearing a suit and while the latter is displayed wearing a . The inscription "MORRIS MINOR" is displayed along the upper periphery of the coin, starting near the tree by the chapel and arching to the other end of the reverse, by the woman. The production dates "1948 - 1971" are arched around the rim at the bottom of the coin. The , often written as "Morgan Plus Four" or "Morgan Plus 4", was first produced by the from 1951 to 1969, but was later reintroduced in 1985 and built until 2000, and then revived once more in 2005. It is the only car in the commemorative coin series that is currently being produced. Its coin features an illustration of a Morgan +4 two-seat convertible facing towards the left and parked on a dirt or gravel road. A man (at the right) and woman (at the left) are both shown behind it in the midground, near the car's right fender. In the background of the image is a group of houses. The legend "MORGAN PLUS FOUR" is printed along the coin's upper rim, starting at the top left and ending at the top right. The dates "1951 - 1969" are present at the bottom of the coin, and represent the first of three production periods for the Morgan +4. References Category:21st century coins Category:Alderney 5 pound coin Category:Alderney pound Category:Coins of Alderney Category:Coins of Commonwealth realms Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver